


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Broke College Student Sungjong, Broken Bones, Everyone loves Sungjong, Fluff and Smut, Lee Sungjong-centric, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sugar Baby Sungjong, Sungjong-centric, Taemin and Sungjong are best friends, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Sungjong/Infinite Ensemble





	Untitled

**5:20 PM**

"So I'm going to guess the job interview didn't go too well?"

Sungjong sighed and ran his fingers through his blond hair."What am I going to do Tae?"He asked his friend Taemin."Nobody is going to want to hire me because I'm gay,so how the hell am I going to get a well paying job?"

When Taemin didn't answer after a few seconds Sungjong buried his head in his hands."I just don't know what to do anymore Tae."He admitted,struggling to fight back tears that were threatening to fall any minute now."It's just so damn _frustrating._ "Sungjong's voice cracked as he got the last word out and the tears finally started to fall.


End file.
